


Box

by Anonymus_fandomTrash



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Other, dont judge too much, idk - Freeform, pretty cringey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymus_fandomTrash/pseuds/Anonymus_fandomTrash
Summary: okay, my english homework was to write a 150 word story about a box, and i wrote this. it is from Haise's pov





	Box

**Author's Note:**

> dw4se5drfghjdstryu   
> fren did keyboard smash
> 
> Haise P.o.v

Sometimes, he wondered how much was trapped in there. He could often feel the heavy weight in his brain. Like he was missing too much of himself. Like it had all been pushed inside that one space in his brain. It was like a locked box, with the key hidden away. Surrounded by a sense of mystery of what may lay inside. Sometimes, again, he wished for the memories of his past to burst out of that box, to discover who he really was; but other times, he was afraid to see what he might have been. Although, he did wish to know the real reason why his hair was such an unusual shade of white; or why he always had the wrong types of cravings. Cannibalistic ones. After a while of thinking, he decided he wanted to know what was stored away in that box. So, he inspected the lock.

**Author's Note:**

> dont judge too much


End file.
